Possession
by Mana1
Summary: As the legend of Mana begins to repeat its course of history, the guardian of death, Thanatos, alters the threads of fate to his advantage. (Updated: 5/9/02 - Author's Note)
1. Japanese/English Name Guide

Japanese/English Name Guide

Japanese/English Name Guide 

This is a guide for the Japanese names to _Secret of Mana_ characters, which I will be using in this fic (I can't stand it when America changes the names). Most of the names were translated correctly, but the few that were changed will be listed here for reference. I also use the Japanese names of the three main heroes since America never named them.

Boy = Randi 
Girl = Purim 
Sprite = Popoei 
Elliott = Bob 
Timothy = Nase 
Phanna = Pamela 
Elinee = Elinese 
Boss = Scorpion 
Krissie = Kris 
Aegogroplin = Megazone 
Sylphid = Jinn 
Lumina = Wisp 
Sword of Mana = Holy Sword 

Special thanks to Melusine for playing the game to get the names, and special thanks to my sister, Sara Barton, for translating them.


	2. Prologue: Secret of the Arid Sands

Possession Prologue Prologue: Secret of the Arid Sands By [Amanda Barton][1]

~~~~~

Her glowing eyes gazed off into the images projecting from her magical crystal ball. Luna could see the bleak desolation of the desert region she ruled spread before her. The sands seemed as unending as the empty feeling inside of her, and the hot sun stretching as far as her loneliness.

There is nothing... she thought blankly. And there will always be nothing...

Luna could hear the faint sound of her servants, the Marmablues, scuttling from one end of the room to the other, desperately wishing, praying that they could drain another being's magical strengths. She understood that all too well. The desire to take that delicious power and draw it into themselves gave them the one sense they had ever known of being filled. Their clever black eyes begged for something to relieve the emptiness, restlessly floating through the sea of black mass and stars surrounding them. The Marmablues would often come to her pleading for more spells within her talents, insisting, Mistress, why won't you grant us your superior abilities? You know that we will always protect you and the Mana Seed at all costs...

An Elemental seeks no protection... She continually told herself. How melancholy this land has grown...

Sighing airily, Luna leaned forward and clasped her hands beneath her chin, sparkles of light dancing from her illuminated form. As she gazed disinterestedly into the glass sphere before her, her own thoughts began to haunt her. Memories surfaced within her -- the memory of the great battle between Serin and the Emperor. The clashing of swords, blood oozing from wounds that would heal into scars across the skin... and then the great hero falling helplessly down into Death's own arms. And she kept hearing his scream, that gut-wrenching scream now etched permanently upon her soul.

Why couldn't Undine protect him?

She let out a muffled sob, trying to push back the hateful tears. But her attention was quickly caught by the images that were swirling within her crystal ball. Tossing the thought away, her pretty, yet inhuman eyes darted instinctively toward it.

For a moment she wondered if her own depression was causing her to hallucinate when she saw him. She remembered the boy standing there, the beautiful one that flitted through her dreams every time she was actually able to lull herself to sleep. Faintly, she could recall seeing him sitting in the rain, covering his eyes with those tiny hands and crying as if he were a newborn baby. It made her want to reach out and embrace the child the way she would if it were her very own. But now she could see him more vividly than in her dreams.

Four, maybe five -- he was no older than that. His hair was dark purple, falling perfectly at his shoulders. He had cunning eyes and a tiny yet charming mouth. His ears were pointed like an elf's and his skin tinted so lightly that it was almost white. Yet his face always showed some kind of far away emotional pain, hiding some kind of secret. It made Luna wonder what thoughts were going through his cluttered mind as he cried, pondering on his past.

Shifting her gaze, she noticed that a soldier was standing beside him. The child clung tightly to his arm, his golden eyes shimmering with a small flicker of fear. The soldier didn't seem to notice however. He closely examined the vast sands up ahead, searching for any monsters that may be hidden beneath them. She could also see a large group of men emerge from behind them, the clanking of their armor in marching unison. Swords and lances were worn at their sides, sheathed in leather, along with their heavy shields forged of the purest silver.

As Luna gazed into their cruel eyes and smug glares, she could almost smell the scent of blood trailing from them, the black iron armor and helmets glinting in the radiant sunlight. She recognized those uniforms... It had to be the Empire, and she knew well that they would only come to Kakkara to attempt to steal her powers or break the seal on her Mana Seed.

I will /_never_/ forgive Vandole for what he has done! Never! Her teeth clenched against her thoughts, hissing aloud. How could he have... Oh, Serin, it's at times like these when I need you the most...

"Who's the brat?" Luna heard a voice sneer through the crystal, breaking her away from another sob. Her mind turned, wondering if he was speaking of the young boy in her dreams.

"Oh, Vandole picked the kid up in South Town a while ago on his last visit. I dunno why, but he's really interested in him. He wants us to train him to be a soldier while he's young; ridiculous if you ask me!" The soldier shrugged. "Said his name was Sheex, I think..."

"The Emperor is out of his mind. The kid'll weigh us down. It's damn hot enough already," another man moaned as he spat on the sand, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Hey, I've heard some weird things about that rugrat. Heard he's a demon, one of the last in the shapeshifter race! Vandole's totally obsessed with the idea of making him into a destructive war toy. He's already got Geshtar mixed up in that mess and he's about the same age!" they all whispered behind their commander.

"And sent our fleet into the dead heat in the middle of nowhere just to find some 'ancient relic' while the others get to stay behind to train Geshtar. That son of a bitch has some nerve!"

Ancient relic? Luna leaned her ear closer.

"It's 'cause he's such a bloody drunk. He can't think straight anymore. I joined the imperial forces to be a soldier, not a babysitter!"

"Sent us out here just 'cause the little demon bastard had a nightmare about some kind of monster lurking in the desert!"

"Maybe, but his dreams have been like predictions, ya know? Everything that happens in them comes out accurate. Just like the time he woke up bawling and yelling that the Mana Knight was dead. And he really was!"

Dead...

Luna bit her lip against the razor hatred burning through her. 

Serin is dead... There is nothing... The bitterness of her own mind startled her just then, remembering that Elementals are not allowed to release their own emotional anger or their negative forces could cause immense disruption of the Mana Seeds, and therefore, all of Mana. The moon already seemed gloomier, wrapped in misery's own mist. With her new resolve, she shoved away the towering oppression and focused on her hearing. 

"All of you listen closely," the commander shouted above their whispers, voice serious and alert.

The soldiers turned to face him, eyes rolling in irritation as their leader began explaining their mission in detail, instructing, "The Emperor has sent a message to Tasnica's sandship for us; it will arrive here soon. Since Karon's Ferry is too small to carry our entire fleet, we have no choice but to ride with the Republic, even though they are degrading to us," he added, almost as an afterthought. "When we arrive at the Sea of Wonders, I want you to dig around the Moon Palace sands and keep your eyes open for any objects. Inform me if anything is found."

"Where will you be, Sir?"

"I'll stay onboard with Sheex. Work your hardest and follow orders precisely this time. The Emperor is depending on yer lazy asses." With a toss of his velvet cape, he spun back around and looked down upon the child still gripping anxiously at his arm.

"Hot, Sheex? Thirsty?" he asked him softly.

The boy nodded slightly, his tired head falling against the commander's elbow, the beads of sweat causing his clothes to stick firmly to his body.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Don't pass out on me, all right? We'll be out of here real soon, I promise." 

A quiet mumble was his only reply.

A child in the Empire... What kind of manipulation is Vandole using? Treating people like they're toys for him to play with... Luna's enraged eyes flickered against the illumination of her mysterious form. And a shapeshifter, so powerful, so beautiful.. He even /_looks_/ like a toy... A pretty porcelain doll entering my dreams as you please... Who are you?

She felt a light stroke on her cheek. Her eyes shifted behind her where she could see the yellow legs of one of her servants levitating above her head.

They're coming to the palace aren't they? Let us protect you and the Mana Seed and use our powers against them. Not one of them will lay a hand on you, Mistress, it said, the voice pulsing inside her head.

No. They never mentioned coming for the seed, or me, replied Luna. I am interested in what they are doing here in Kakkara. I don't trust Vandole for a second. But they said something about an ancient relic supposedly buried in the sands outside of this palace... I've never heard of such a thing. Do keep a close eye on them, though...

As you wish, Mistress...

Settling herself back down, she intently listened.

"Look there! See that ship back there in the sand? We're going to ride on there and explore the Sea of Wonders and see the Moon Palace and all the stars, okay?" The commander faked a cheerful voice, yanking on the child's shirt like an old friend. Sheex unexpectedly cried out and clenched his teeth against the pain going through his neck, and as he did so, he drew the soldier's and Luna's attention to him. The commander leaned down to eye level with the short child and clasped his hand under his chin, tilting it this way and that, carefully examining the wounded skin, torn and deeply bruised.

"What happened to you? You want to tell me?"

Sheex gulped.

"I fell when I was training yesterday..." He whimpered, voice barely audible over the sound of the roaring sandship approaching them.

"It's okay, you'll get better with practice."

He stopped just then and turned to warn his troop, as well as Sheex, to shield their eyes from the flurry of sand arising beneath the sandship. As it slowly came to a stop before them, the deafening noise of its engine abruptly stopped with it.

Luna was very familiar with the sandship. Often, she would watch it wander through Kakkara with her crystal ball, or it would float by in the Sea of Wonders beside Karon's Ferry, aiming itself to no particular destination. Though owned by Tasnica, the Empire would take control of its true intentions and use it as they pleased. But there was no one brave enough to stand up against them. No one but Serin...

The Mana Knight is dead... Mana is dying with him... The Empire is conquering each land one by one... The Mana Fortress lusts for the release of the sword's imprisonment... The Empire seeks its revival... There is nothing...

"Hello, Meria. Good to see you."

The commander stepped forward, keeping Sheex close at his side, the child clutching at him even tighter as the sandship's sailors emerged onto the deck. Most of them were fairly young with tanned skin and faces bursting with youthful energy. It was obvious that they were adapted to the immense heat of the desert, even wearing their heavy armor and helmets, unlike the imperial men who all seemed ready to drop like flies into the sand and fall unconscious at any moment. They knew it too, judging from the smirks and giggles of the sailors. Their leader and captain, Meria, stayed firm and serious to greet them, however. But Luna could tell just how angry and discouraged he was that they would have to accompany their enemies.

"Only a country as honorable as Tasnica is worthy of our loyalty," Luna once remembered Meria saying to Serin. "You can always depend on us when ya need help! It's the least we can do while yer out there tryin' to save all of Mana. Together we'll smash the Empire on my word, Hero!"

And look at the level you brave men have fallen to... She sighed again, as she observed Meria silently allowing the many imperial soldiers onboard his last remaining pride since Serin's death.

"I was surprised to receive orders from /_your_/ leader," Meria said gruffly. "I hope this doesn't take long. My men and I need to stop by the village in the south and stock up on more supplies. I'll be damned if we starve to death out here."

"You needn't worry, my good Meria. Just lead my men to the Moon Palace and I assure you we'll be finished in no time."

"Trying to steal our guardian Luna?" one of the sailors snapped bitterly at him.

"Never you mind," the commander smirked. He turned away from them, looking down at Sheex, who was still standing attentively at his side. "I need you to answer some questions for me while the soldiers go to work, Sheex. Can you do that?" 

The child nodded slowly.

"Good. Let's get moving then!"

Meria flushed with anger, being ordered around by ones as disgraceful as the Empire. But he knew all too well that he was too old to fight, and his men were even more spineless when it came to confronting companions of Vandole. Yet Luna knew their hope and sense of honor was deeper than any warrior's bravery.

Both Jema and Serin were the most honest and trustworthy men she had ever known in all of her years of ancient age. The Republic of Tasnica grew strong with their reign, joining forces with Pandora as allies against the treacherous Empire. Even so, Vandole found ways for his men to conquer towns and pull things under their control. And how strange it was that the Emperor had been able to trick Serin to his death. He had been so valiant and courageous, the victor of bringing down the Mana Fortress that had threatened all of Mana...

They're here... The Marmablues informed her through telepathy, trying their hardest to bring her back into focus.

Startled at how her thoughts had drifted, she spun back around to the crystal, watching the fleet dissemble off the ship with picks and shovels in hand instead of their massive swords, lances, and shields. They swiftly scrambled to different regions of the sand, completely surrounding her palace to explore. At a quick pace they began to dig under the rough rocks and shriveled plant roots beneath the sand, hoping to avoid contact with the Mad Mallards, Pumpkin Bombs, or any of the Marmablues that roamed the area as they worked. It made Luna wonder what they were trying so hard to find. There were no relics in Kakkara to her knowledge and she was the desert's immortal guardian.

Turning the sphere's gaze back to the commander on the sandship, she hoped to find her answer. He sat in a chair across from the eerie child in Meria's cabin. Sheex stared down at the wooden floor, his face empty of expression. The commander didn't understand what it meant, but Luna knew.

He believes there is nothing, as I do... she thought. But /_he_/ is something...

"Do you like the Empire?" the commander asked.

Silence.

"You miss your home?"

"Yes..."

"I understand, but you'll adapt to life in the Empire soon. You'll grow up to be strong -- possibly as strong as I am. If you follow Vandole, all that you desire will be yours." He paused. "However, your daydreaming and lack of reality is becoming a problem. You have to learn to talk to people and respond to their existence as they do for you. So, tell me," he slouched back in the chair, "what all did you see in your dream, Sheex? Can you remember?"

"I... There was a girl here in the desert..." he whispered softly.

"What did she look like?" he queried, interested.

"She was pretty... Fifteen... She had curly blue hair... She was walking into the shadows where it was dark and scary, to a place where there weren't any more stars in the sky, just pure darkness. And I tried to stop her, but..."

"Was there something else there?"

"Yes..."

"What was it?"

"I don't know..." Sheex groaned as though he were in pain again. Holding his head in his hands, a cold shiver ran down his spine, and he tried to recall the appearance of the creature in his dream.

Luna shifted the sphere again so that she could see the doorway opening. An imperial soldier came stumbling in; uniform slightly tattered with dirt smeared over his cheeks and hands. He dropped exhaustedly to the floor, mumbling something only audible to the commander. He handed something up to him, Luna couldn't tell what, but noticed a confused look spread across the commander's refined features when he looked at it. He lazily stood, ignoring the cringing soldier on the floor, and approached Sheex with the object in his hand.

"Did it look like this?" He unfurled his fist, revealing the figure molded in worn iron. 

Luna observed the artifact with the child. The ancient, bronze stone built up of two twin cylinders that ceremoniously held up the monstrous form. The muscles bulging, anger flooding through the mysterious figure, the two furious arms folded down in demanding fists. Two horns that stuck out of the head like the blades of an axe, those evil eyes peeping out of the stone; those dreadfully real eyes...

And then she could hear it -- the child screeching as loud as he could, violently slamming the small statue on the floor and then falling over beside it. He began to toss and turn, never stopping his continuous pace. The commander scrambled to the ground, trying his best to hold down the hysterical child as he struggled and writhed beneath him. He screamed, "He'll kill me! He'll kill me! I'm going to die! Someone make him stop!"

Luna only found herself bent over the crystal bawling as hard as she had when Undine told her that Serin had died... And now this... How could it be? It just couldn't be happening, not now!

No, it had to be true... Thanatos had escaped...

   [1]: mailto:mana@rmci.net



	3. Fear of the Heavens

Possession Ch. 1 Possession Chapter 1: Fear of the Heavens By [Amanda Barton][1]

All throughout Mana the cherry trees were in full bloom. Their flower buds blossomed like a butterfly breaking free of its crysalis prison and spreading its brightly-colored wings for its first flight. The pink petals fell ceaselessly to the ground among the passing villagers of Potos. Children beamed with excitement as they tried to capture one of the drifting petals within their hands while the adults merely admired their sweet aroma. These particular trees had always been known as symbols of love, tracing back to the ancient beliefs that the Mana Goddess herself had once taken the shape of a cherry tree long, long ago.

Randi leaned up against one of their great trunks with a faint wisp of a sigh. And then he smiled.

There was something special about these trees, he noted. Perhaps it was the fact that they could seem so beautiful at one moment and then so sorrowful the next. Just like human beings. But all plants had always seemed that way to him. They contained personalities and emotions all their own, just as unique as the soul of any human being. It was as though he could read their attitudes. If they seemed happy, he could feel their happiness.

But you're so sad, Randi thought as he touched its trunk. Why?

Withdrawing his hand from the tree, he turned his attention back towards the many passing townsfolk -- youngsters chattering, couples laughing, the exchanging of greetings between each and every one of them. Potos was such a small town that it was natural for all of its inhabitants to be closely aquainted with each other. Randi was also familiar with all of them, and he felt strangely at ease when he spoke to them, despite his shy nature. But he had been raised that way. After all, he was the elder's foster son, and as such, the elder had always found it his responsibility to show him off as though he were some kind of rare jewel. 

Randi never felt that he was something special to take pride in. He was a rather plain boy of fifteen years, with deep brown eyes. He wore a bandanna around his forehead to hold up the spikes that made up his brownish-auburn hair, and he usually wore an assortment of overalls and tunics. Yet he always carried an unfaltering expression of honesty, an expression that always gave truth to his words. It was one of the only remarkable things he ever saw in himself.

Sighing, memories flooded through him -- of the day when the elder told him the truth behind every lie that he had been told about his past, that he was abandoned, that he was never wanted. There were times when he wished he could have lived the rest of his life never knowing that cruel reality. He would have rather lived off of lies and been happy than to grow up the way he had, constantly questioning himself on his own value, wondering why it had been so easy to cast him aside. 

Why did they both leave me?

Shaking the thoughts away, Randi focused on the villagers passing by once again. He gazed at a particular couple in envy, watching them smile at each other with the sweetest of affection as they embraced. They held each other tightly, seeming to shut out everyone else in the world. And every time he saw them it made the same realization snap within him.

I want to be in love with someone... I want someone to love me. A cherry blossom floated down to him, landing perfectly on the palm of his out-stretched hand. He grinned weakly as he clenched his fist around it and closed his eyes. You understand, don't you? 

You think that you want to be loved by someone... Randi sat up, startled as he heard a soft voice echoed within his head. But remember that love can choose a sad result of many possible futures. 

What was...? Randi looked around himself; all of the villagers were up and about, attending to their own business, not even noticing his presence beneath the cherry tree. Sighing, he slumped back against the tree trunk. Probably Bob and Nase playing with my head again... he thought irritably, remembering his so-called "friends'" amusement in teasing him. Not only that, but they were the most adventurous little mischief-makers he had ever met. He, on the other hand, had always been an obedient boy -- never breaking the rules, always doing as he was told. And if it weren't for the sake of trying to fit in with everyone else, he never would have agreed to accompany the two little devils to the falls. Time after time the elder had warned him to stay away from there, and now... How did I let them talk me into this?

It is your destiny to go there, Randi. You cannot change it... the mysterious voice returned, throbbing painfully in his brain now. 

Who...? He eased out his fingertips, staring down at the single pink petal that still lay there, then looked back up at the branches of the tree. Are you the one talking to me? He closed his eyes once more, touching its trunk with his free hand. I've never heard a plant with a voice like yours. Who are you?

I cannot tell you now, the voice told him, but we are fated to meet someday.

Fate...?

Yes, there are many threads of fate, all of which connect to one event in time. Different emotions or actions alter those threads and choose the one that the course of your life will follow. And I can see that you will have a difficult future because of your wish to be loved by someone. You must be careful about what you wish for, it answered.

You can see my future? Randi questioned to it silently. What's going to happen to me because of my wish?

I cannot tell you... and there is nothing I can do to alter your future... the voice whispered. But I will do whatever I can to make Mana a place where you can be happy. And if you can be happy, Randi, than this world will surely have a bright future.

Our world?

"Randi!" Randi's eyes snapped open, startled as two young boys came running toward him. "What's holding you up? Let's go!"

"Oh, Bob, Nase... I'm sorry." Randi stood up from his position at the foot of the cherry tree, dusting the dirt off of his overalls, embarrassed. "My mind must have been wandering..." 

"No kidding! We called for you many times!" Nase, the younger of the two boys, snapped indignantly. 

"Must've been daydreaming. Did you get yourself some cute girlfriend you didn't tell us about?" Bob added in slyly, smirking as Randi blushed furiously. 

"D-- Don't be ridiculous!" Randi stuttered, finally finding his voice. "You don't want to get caught, right? The elder is going to be finished with the town meeting soon if you don't hurry," he said offhandedly, trying to change the subject. "Let's go see if this ghost that everyone is talking about is for real."

"You actually believe in stuff like that?" Nase laughed as he jumped ahead of the two, leading them down the path out of town. "They only say that to scare you, Randi. You really listen to what that old geezer tells you?" 

Randi followed attentively behind him, staying silent as though Nase had said nothing at all. He quickened his pace up the path to keep up with the other two boys, knowing that they would have to be quick if they wanted to make sure that no one would see them leave. It was strictly forbidden for any of the villagers to even set foot near the falls. The elder had made it perfectly clear that anyone who dared to disobey that rule would be severely punished. He cringed at that thought. The elder had always been harsh with him after he misbehaved, and that was something he didn't want to ever have to experience again. And here he was, risking going through it all over again just to impress two jerks that he wanted to believe were his friends. But he knew deep down that it never would be true. He had never had any friends... 

_/"Hi! You wanna play?"/ _

Randi froze in his tracks as memories surfaced within him, the vision clouding out the surrounding countryside from his view. There he was, young again, facing a group of children, beaming happily at them. And the children would start screaming at him, shattering the little pride he still had left within him.

/_"You outsider! You don't belong here! You were abandoned! No one wants you!"_/

Randi looked up, the hateful words fading from his mind as he gazed up at Nase and Bob, who had already ascended to a log bridge stretching across the top of the waterfall, waving down to him impatiently. Randi just stared a moment, amazed how someone as chubby and slow as Bob could actually make it there before him. What's wrong with me today? Something just doesn't feel right...

Looking up at the mossy slope they had climbed up to make it there, he carefully placed his hands on two of the rocks molded into the wet mud, and pulled himself up. Using the small footholes his friends had imprinted into the mud first, he diligently made his way up, his eyes staying focused on the bridge above. If he looked down, he was sure he would choke and fall. Gulping hard, he made a last striving effort and hauled himself up the log, examining his clothes for any traces of mud that might have smudged on them. 

"Wait up, guys!" Randi called to them as he saw them carefully step across the bridge to the other side. He stretched out his foot timidly, feeling the slippery surface of the damp log. He inched toward them, nearly losing his balance with each step. His muscles tensed as he let himself fall on his hands and knees, clutching at the wood beneath him for support.

"Be quiet," Bob commanded him in a hushed voice. "You know better than any of us how much trouble we'll be in if he finds us."

"You seem really distracted today, Randi. I knew it wasn't a good idea to invite you along..." Nase sighed impatiently. "What we need to concentrate on is finding the treasure that my grandmother told me about. She said that there was something shiny near the falls -- something really special!" His voice cracked with sudden excitement, his expression brightening.

"We don't have much time. Come on, Randi!"

Nodding, Randi slowly lifted himself up, feeling his left foot slip on the wet surface of the log. He could feel himself falling, his mind going into complete shock as his hands groped helplessly for the log. He gripped tightly into the wood, using every ounce of strength within his arms to try to pull himself back up. He could just barely hear the roar of the waterfalls beneath him over the pounding of his own heart, which seemed excruciatingly loud within his ears. He breathed heavily, his knuckles turning white as he grasped even more tightly. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes as fear traveled down every nerve of his body. If he fell... he was going to die.

"Guys, help me!" he screamed desperately, feeling the slickness of his sweaty palms against the damp log. He looked up, watching as they frantically came towards him, his fingertips dropping inch by inch every second. 

_/No!/_

Randi gasped as a female voice shouted fearfully within his head, throbbing painfully within his brain. Startled, his fingertips finally gave way and lost their hold on the bridge. Wind rushed past him as he felt himself falling, falling... And visions flashed through his mind. The clashing of swords, blood oozing achingly from wounds that would heal into scars upon the flesh, and then of another figure falling from these very falls as he was now.

I'm dying... Randi thought fearfully, his heart feeling as though it were going to burst. I'm going to die...

"/_Randi_/!"

Luka gasped outright in fear, clutching at her neck as though someone were trying to choke her. She fell limply to the floor, pain overtaking her. She looked over the surface of the water, watching the images that were forming within it. Colors flooded her mind as she saw him falling ceaselessly down toward the bottom of the falls. She closed her eyes and bit her lip against the tears welling up inside of her, but his screaming kept pounding fiercely in her ears. 

Oh great Goddess, it's just like when Serin... 

"Stop it, please!" Luka begged. "Undine, please..." 

This time... Luka heard her guardian whisper to her through telepathy. This time I can save him...

And suddenly, everything went still. The sage fought for breath as she wiped tears from her eyes. She bent back over the pool of water, watching as the young boy lifted himself up. He gazed around himself, sitting there numbly for a moment before he stood up, his clothes and hair now soaking wet. 

He's alive! Luka smiled weakly. This must be the fated day. The one that the Mana Tree spoke of... 

Luka. The sage was thrown out of her reverie as she heard her guardian speak to her once more. Relunctantly, she let her eyes wander away from the confused boy and lifted herself up from the ground, turning her attention back to her mistess. 

She listened to the water drizzling lightly, echoing off of the grand stone walls of the Water Palace. It poured over the edge of the platform that she stood upon, forming in a large pool below. There were stones shaped into the marble floors, glistening as the mass of clear water came up over them. The stones, if stepped on, would trigger different staircases to appear or disappear, finally leading to the highest level where the Mana Seed was kept. She watched two blue flames blazing on either side of the Mana Seed, which was already illuminated in the light of its own power. A small golden staircase led to the platform where it slept through eternity. A gorgeous stained glass window stood behind it in the stone wall. It pictured the guardian of the palace, Undine, the elemental of water's creations, in the center. Surrounding her were other various images of happenings throughout Mana's history. 

The woman slowly lowered herself to the damp floor, bowing to the seed with her highest respect. She brushed her long blue hair back from her shoulders behind her golden head ornament that she wore around her forehead, decorated in many different colors of beads. She settled her silk blue and purple skirt beneath her comfortably as she closed her dark, yet beautiful eyes, and clasped her hands under her chin, praying to the greater powers around her.

Thank you, Mistress Undine. For saving him for us... her thoughts extended gratefully to the water elemental.

She looked up, seeing the soft face of her guardian smiling at her within the pouring waters. Undine sat in her cave dwelling just outside the Water Palace, connecting herself to the waters of her palace. Undine gave her follower a satisfied look as she connected her mind with the sage and spoke.

Serin is calling him. He is drawing the sword, Undine told her calmly, her expression never faltering from its smile.

That can't be! He's too young! He's not ready yet! Luka insisted. It's unfair to cast the responsibility of becoming one worthy of the Holy Sword on him at his age! He couldn't possibly...

You know as well as I do that this is Serin's will. Everything is going exactly according to fate. The Mana Tree is never wrong in her predictions. Everything will settle itself out in time, the guardian assured her. 

I understand... Mana is growing weak. Serin's spirit must have used the last of the sword's power to summon Randi. It is his duty to restore balance to the world's Mana... Luka sighed. He's just a boy...

There is also something strange happening to the villagers of Pandora. And I think that the Empire may somehow be involved... Concern swept over Undine, her expression blackening. Luka, I am going to go to the Moon Palace to ask Luna if she knows something. I have felt disturbances in her elemental energies lately, and I haven't heard from her no matter how many times I try to contact her telepathically. I believe something may have happened to her...

Do you think she was somehow imprisoned by the Empire?

I do not know... The elemental looked at her thoughtfully. Watch over the palace for me. If I send the ebb of my spirit to Kakkara, I won't have enough power to keep the seal on the palace up. Be careful, and I will return as quickly as I can.

Thank you, Mistress. Luka watched silently as her guardian's hair flowed into the water, her entire body eventually fading within it as she disappeared. 

Undine's pale body formed into the darkness, levitating among the glittering stars that created the moon guardian's palace. She could see Luna's servants floating about as restlessly as usual, their little black eyes shifting to Undine as she swiftly glided past them. She looked down upon the other elemental with sympathetic eyes. Luna was kneeling over a glass sphere, her hands positioned on top of it in such a way that she could rest her head on them. Her eyes were closed, little streaks of tears dripping down from her thick lashes. Her hair, which usually shone even more brilliantly than the stars of her domain, had dimmed into a faint glow. The color of the shell around her had also faded -- the shell that constantly kept the moon goddess confined. Within it, she looked like a shimmering pendant fit to be worn around one's neck.

Luna, can you hear me? Why haven't you contacted me for so long? Undine asked her through their telepathic link. She floated down beside her friend and watched as her tear-stained lashes slowly rose to reveal her pair of melancholy eyes.

It's been fifteen years since Serin's death... Luna's soft voice echoed within her mind. For fifteen years I have slept. It's been fifteen years since I've spoken to anyone... I'm so glad to see you, Undine...

The water elemental gave her a questioning look. Fifteen years... Has it really been that long since... Serin died?

I remember... that you didn't want to tell the rest of the elementals about his death, because you feared that they would blame you for not protecting him. I could sense your guilt -- that you were too late to save him... Jinn also failed in summoning up the winds to push him back up. We all failed... Luna raised her head up slowly, gazing at her friend eerily. Undine, do you remember... that man... the one that sold his soul to the underworld to become the guardian of death? Because of him, hundreds of people died. Hundreds of people's souls became his to feast upon. And you felt that if all of the elementals combined their powers together we could seal him away for eternity within this very desert...

But you were wrong... None of us were powerful enough. We couldn't save Serin. We couldn't keep Vandole from conquering each of the lands and killing those who resisted. We couldn't keep the last of the demon shapeshifter race out of his clutches. We couldn't keep Thanatos confined. And we can't protect Mana either... Luna told her, gritting her teeth against the new tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes. We can't do anything!

I saw it! Vandole has a demon -- a shapechanger! Thanatos escaped us! He escaped! The Empire found his statue buried here in the very place where he was sealed fifteen years ago! The demon boy dreamed of his revival! It's over! She hid her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably over the crystal. What we did has only weakened his body! He'll possess a new one and collect more souls! And the more souls he takes under his control, the more powerful he becomes! Don't you understand? We can't save Mana! The Mana Knight can't save Mana! The strings of fate are being altered! We can't--

Luna, control yourself, Undine cut her off sternly. Your emotions will disturb the world's balance if you don't stop.

This world will soon cease to be... Undine gasped as she felt Luna's magical forces smash into her. Leave me alone! You don't know anything! Anger rose within the water goddess as Luna continued to try to shove her away, screaming as loudly as she could all the while. She concentrated on the energies of her own element to fight back against Luna's spell before she heard it. You let Serin die! 

Undine slowly opened her eyes, finding herself back within her own dwelling, the cave just outside of the water palace. Waterfalls surrounded her, the cold ice walls dark and cavernous around her. So Luna had managed to push her spirit back out of the Moon Palace after all... If she hadn't let herself become vulernable over what Luna had said, she could have...

Luna... What happened to you? Is what you said really true? Undine closed her eyes and focused forth her power, her heart becoming one with the waters. Tell me... She silently spoke to it. Have you seen the demon boy? Please show me what you have seen. And as the last word of her request flowed through her mind, an image spread before her, clouding out everything else surrounding her. 

Undine watched as rain poured heavily down upon the earth, seeing through the water's eyes. She was at a grand stone palace overlooking a large city. It was North Town, the imperial capital. She was overlooking the palace garden, observing a group of people, all of them draped in black cloaks, standing around two identical coffins. Their mourning was lost within the howling of the wind, their tears lost within the rain as cold mist encircled them. And there was the young boy Luna spoke of, his purple hair matted down into his eyes from the rain. He was hunched over another small figure, holding the other child securely in his arms. The green-haired boy curled up close to him, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. "Please don't be sad, Geshtar. I'll be with you..." she heard the demon boy whisper soothingly into his ear. "We'll both become soldiers here, and we'll be together. So please don't cry Geshtar. Geshtar..." 

And abruptly the image shifted to another, jerking the water elemental out of all conscious thought as she saw through the demon boy's own tears. Everything was so dark as he cried, and then...

Undine shrieked as the vision shattered around her, her heart coming out of synch with the waters. She felt the waterfalls of her domain gently pour down upon her, relaxing her as she recalled what she had seen of the shapechanger. And then she cried.

Pamela sat atop the high stone gate of Pandora palace, the wind whispering through her long, blue hair. She sighed, waiting patiently for any sign of her best friend. Purim was always running off when people needed her the most. It was almost the appointed time for her meeting with the noblemen from Gold Isle. Of course Purim had every reason to run away from that. How could her father have done such a thing to her?

It came as a surprise, even to Pamela, that Sir Elman had arranged his daughter's marriage to a rich nobleman she had never met before. Pamela had never seen her best friend so distraught over the past couple of days when her father told her the news. Even more so, she was furious. Pamela should have expected her to run off and do something rash just to get on her father's nerves when he angered her as she usually did. 

But Elman always got his way. Always. The king always listened to him, always submitted to his ideas. Like his request to send Dyluck away to challenge the witch Elinese, in the Haunted Forest... Dyluck's life was in danger all because Elman was trying to get him out of the way for the marriage meeting. It wasn't fair! 

But if Purim gets married to that noble, then Dyluck will... Pamela shook her head, shame washing over her. What am I thinking?

"Eh?" Looking up, Pamela saw her friend rushing frantically towards the palace, her blonde hair flowing behind her in the breeze. As she drew nearer to the gate, Pamela could hear her panting exhaustedly. "Purim..." Pamela hopped down from her place on the gate, standing before her best friend with sympathetic eyes. "You were almost late..."

"I know," Purim answered between deep breaths. "Wait for me at our usual meeting place, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can." Without another word, she dashed into the palace, leaving the other girl behind.

Sighing, Pamela walked through the palace entry behind her, observing the many people that passed her. Most of them already appeared to have been claimed by silence, as her own grandmother had. She could hear the other villagers shouting at them, doing anything they possibly could to break them out of their stance.

It's no use... Pamela thought. I know. I /_know_/.

Passing by them, she ascended the staircase spiraling upward, making her way to the throne room. The castle seemed so dreary ever since the recent occurences. It was always dark, the flickering torches just barely giving off enough light to see, and it was mysteriously quiet throughout every chamber. The palace was usually so eventful, so full of life, but now... 

Pamela emerged up to the next floor of the palace, observing the three doors before her. The middle one was a grand door made of the purest gold. The room to the right of the throne room she knew was being used for the marriage meeting. The one on the left was a room that she and Purim had used as a meeting place for several years ever since they were children.

Pamela stepped into the cozy little room, shutting the door quietly behind her. This place felt like a second home to her. On cold days, a fire would be blazing in the grate at the center of the room, though now that it was spring, it was left unused. An assortment of books were propped up on the wooden shelves on the wall, most of which Pamela had already read. Reading had always been one of her favorite pastimes. When she was little, she would sit out in the living room of her home with her two grandparents, all of them curled up with their own book during the evenings.

She sat down comfortably on the floor, trying to think of something to take her mind off of things until Purim got there. Lately, she tried to always keep herself busy doing something or the other. The longer she thought about the disease spreading through town, or Dyluck's departure to the Haunted Forest, the more she would begin recalling all of... those times.

When she was younger she could remember watching the soldiers train from the castle roof with the rest of the palace girls. They would swoon and admire them, calling down to them encouragingly as they practiced. Particularly, they had their eyes on Dyluck, the swordsman prodigy that had been put into knight training at only the age of seven. He was handsome, with deep, sea blue eyes and golden blonde hair that messily framed his face. There wasn't a doubt that he was the best looking of any of the other boys in Pandora, or that he was by far the most popular.

Pamela remembered how jealous the rest of the village boys felt towards Dyluck. From time to time, she would hear them chatting with each other in the palace.

/_"He came from Kippo village, right? He moves here and all of a sudden everyone loves him! It's not fair! He's just an outsider!"_/ 

Their bitterness only grew as Purim, the most beautiful noblewoman of Pandora, also fell head over heels for the handsome knight recruit. What was worse was that she was the only girl of all the admirers with the courage to even speak to him. And Dyluck's growing fondness for her built up the same amount of agitation among the girls. 

But Purim had always been that way. Purim was never afraid of anything. And that aspect of her personality always made Pamela feel so far away from her. She had always been shy and reserved, shutting out all of her feelings and opinions from everyone else. Purim was exactly opposite. She always knew what to say, always spoke her mind about any situation that came up. And her love for Dyluck was no exception...

Purim, you must really care for Dyluck... Pamela pulled up her legs, resting her chin comfortably on her knees. But if she finds out that Elman had him sent to the Haunted Forest, she'll go after him for sure... Pamela closed her eyes. I can't tell her... I can't. Purim, I really am selfish, she thought. Because... I love Dyluck too... 

Pamela bit back tears, her heart feeling as though it were going to burst. Why did she have to fall for her best friend's lover? As it was, she never could have gained his love. She was just a plain commoner while Purim was the loveliest noble of Pandora, with bachelors from all over the world seeking her hand in marriage. But it hurt... so much.

"I can make my own decisions about /_my_/ life!"

Pamela opened her eyes, startled as she heard Purim's furious voice screaming at the other end of the hall. And then came some kind of crashing noise before the slamming of a door, and then footsteps approaching the small room she sat in. Purim flung open the door, tears forming within her flaming eyes. She closed the door quietly, seating herself beside her best friend, saying nothing for a long moment. Then, "I hate him... I /_hate_/ him."

"Purim, I'm sorry." Pamela placed a comforting hand on the other girl's shoulder. She had very rarely seen Purim cry, and anything that could bring the noblewoman to tears she knew must be serious. You're strong, Purim... So much stronger than me...

"Why did he leave me, Pamela? He said that he loved me more than anyone else!" Purim sobbed. "I couldn't find him anywhere... I kept searching, but..." She clenched her teeth, hissing angrily. "It's my fault! Father had him sent away because of me! They sent him to the Haunted Forest to challenge Elinese -- I know it! Dyluck's life is in danger because of me!"

"That's not your fault..." Pamela began, her voice trailing off. So she knows...

"I hate Father! I wish that I wasn't born of noble blood. If only I could be free like you..." Purim's voice faded into a whisper as she wiped the tears away from her eyes and faced her friend. "I've got to find him. I have to help him."

"Purim, you can't..." Pamela stuttered nervously. "You wouldn't stand a chance on your own out there. Getting yourself killed won't help Dyluck."

"So you want me to just wait here?!" Purim stood up, her eyes gleaming. "I /_know_/ how to fight. Dyluck taught me martial arts and gave me a claw weapon to use for battle. I'm going." She turned, her back facing her friend as she reached for the doorknob.

"Purim--"

"Pamela, if Father asks about me... tell him I'm sorry." With that, she dashed out of the room, leaving Pamela sitting alone. 

"You can't both leave me!" Pamela shouted after her, warm tears running down her cheeks. "Both you /_and_/ Dyluck can't leave me! Purim, don't go!"

/_I met a strange girl today on my way back from the Water Palace. I was caught by a mob of goblins. It would have been nice if Sage Luka, as wise as she is, could have informed me that goblins roam the area. They tied me up in the center of a large pot, which was hotter than hell to make it worse. The girl helped me escape from them, and even she called me an idiot for getting caught. It's odd, but I feel like we've met somewhere before. When I got a look at her in full detail, she looked like an angel. She was the most beautiful person I've ever met, with long blonde hair and pink clothes. And she took off without even telling me her name. I wonder if we'll ever meet again..._/

"Bro, whatcha' doin'?" Randi looked up at the curious sprite child that was leaning over him, watching him write with intent eyes.

"It's a journal. I use it to record what happens to me," Randi told him with a smile. "I still have a long way to go to catch up with everything that's happened. Today has been so exhausting..." He slumped against the cave wall lazily, watching the tiny little dwarves wander about town to attend to whatever business needed to be done.

"Watts said that your axe is finished!" Popoei told him excitedly, his expression beaming. "After we get it, we can go steal that witch's magic, right?"

"Of course," Randi reassured his new companion. "I made a promise. I'll help you get your memory back no matter what."

Purim wandered endlessly through the thickets of the desolate forest. The mist was thick, clouding her vision as she tried to make out which direction she should go. Her body stiffened as she heard the faint rustling of leaves nearby. She brought up her arm in a defensive position, the claw strapped around her wrist poised for action. She hadn't encountered very many monsters so far, but the few she had were far stronger than the ones that had challenged her along the path of Gaia's Navel. 

Her muscles tensed, blood rushing to her brain as she watched two werewolves emerge from the bush. Their fur was a pure silvery gray except for a patch of hair atop their head, which was tinted blonde. They stood up tall on two legs in the same fashion as a human, their paws covered by a metal claw much like her own. They grinned at her. /_Beastmen_!/

"Oh shit..." Purim hissed under her breath, biting her lip nervously. Instinctively, she turned and ran as quickly as she could into the midst of the fog. I can't outrun a Beastman. Not in a lifetime... Throwing herself down to the ground, she ducked behind another bush, her heart pounding violently against her chest. She could still sense them coming -- could hear them trying to sniff her out from her hiding place. And if they did find her...? She wouldn't stand a chance against Beastmen, not on her own anyway. And if she couldn't fight them off, than what would they do to her? If they're like the rumors say, they'll probably try to rape me or something... Purim cursed silently to herself.

She froze, her skin paling as the two wolves leaped in front of her, bearing their fangs hungrily. Screaming, Purim scrambled to her feet, using her claw to block the first attack they launched at her. The force of the punch still sent her flying backwards from the pressure, however, causing her to slam painfully down on the ground. They're too damn strong! 

She looked up, wiping sweat out of her eyes as she saw a blade plunge through one of the Beastmen, causing it to growl in pain. It fell limply to the ground, blood leaking from its corpse as the blade was withdrawn from its body. The other wolf yelped as the mist cleared to reveal a young boy with another smaller figure at his side, holding the bloodied sword up, ready to fight off the next one. Retreating cowardly, the remaining Beastmen scurried away into the depths of the forest. 

"You're..." Purim looked up at the familiar boy, the realization finally snapping within her. "You were the one at the goblin camp." She slowly stood up, thoroughly embarrassed. "It looks like you saved me this time around."

"Wow! She's cute! You know her, Bro?" Popoei piped up excitedly, gazing up at the taller girl.

"Kind of..." Randi paused a moment, then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm... looking for someone," she replied, the thought of Dyluck paining her with more worry than she could bear. 

"The same one that you mistaked for me?"

She nodded. "Yes. His name is Dyluck."

"Just look at that, my pretty..." The guardian of death smirked in an amused voice, watching the three warriors through his crystal ball. He looked down upon Dyluck with glowing eyes. The boy was draped over his knee, his head resting there, eyes closed, as Thanatos ran cold hands through his messy, blonde hair. "Did you hear her? She's going through all this for you. I'll hate to see her disappointment when she reaches Elinese's castle, only to discover that you are no longer there." The man smiled maliciously behind the mask. "You are mine now. For once that foolish witch was actually of use to me..." 

He smoothed down the boy's hair once more, admiring his beauty. "Your spirit is mine, and in time your body will also belong to me. Yes, when the time for the ceremony is right..." He grinned. "Vandole wants me to return to the Empire, my pet. But I'd much rather watch the anguish in your dear Purim's eyes when she sees you here. They'll come. I know they will. And when I see her heart shatter before me, then we will return to the Emperor as he wishes."

Using his magic, he shifted the image of the crystal ball to Pamela. She sat at the edge of one of Pandora's lakes, her knees drawn up underneath her, deep in thought. She watched her reflection in the water, her expression a pure essence of loneliness.

"Indeed..." Thanatos laughed quietly, lifting Dyluck's chin up to face him. The boy opened his eyes, staring back at Thanatos with emotionless eyes. "She wants to see you, Dyluck," the death guardian informed him, nodding to the image of Pamela within the crystal. "Why don't you oblige to her request?"

Pamela watched the still waters of the Pandora lake, fighting against the tears welling up within her. They both left me. They don't care about me at all. She withdrew an envelope from her pants pocket, staring at it as though it were some kind of demon. Purim, I thought that if I just didn't give this to you... if you didn't know... that you wouldn't leave. 

Tears dripped from her eyes onto the paper, her heart aching more than ever. 

__

"You can't leave like this!" Pamela insisted as Dyluck strapped on the last of his silver armor. "They have no idea how powerful the witch Elinese is! What if you--" She cut herself off, the thought poisoning her mind. If Dyluck ever...

"I'll be fine. If we don't go now, more people will be in danger." He managed a weak smile as he extended a white envelope to Pamela. She timidly accepted it, examining the Pandoran crest that sealed the back of it. "Could you... give that to Purim for me?" he asked, turning back away from her to take down his sword that was mounted onto the wall of the Pandoran soldier's quarters. 

"Wouldn't it be better if you gave it to her?" 

"No... If I did, she would know where I'd be leaving to and she'd never let me leave. But if she sees that after I leave--"

"She'll follow you for sure, and you know it!" Pamela interrupted. "She's always been stubborn!"

"I know..." Dyluck brushed his bangs out of his eyes, sheathing the sword at his side. "But I think that letter may just change her mind. Just give it to her. Please..."

"I'm sorry, Dyluck..." Pamela bit her lip, sobbing over the letter that she dreaded more and more everytime she read it. And those three words that ended the letter that she had grown to detest. "I love you."

I'm so selfish... He trusted me, but I couldn't... She bit down on her bottom lip more forcefully, causing it to bleed. And then she threw the letter into the lake. Why does the one I love have to be unattainable? Why did he have to choose her over me? She looked up at the village streets through her tears, the colors swirling together like an abstract painting. Even Pandora has dwindled down to nothing. My grandmother hasn't spoken a word for weeks and there isn't even anything I can do for her. And there isn't anything that I can do for Dyluck either. I can't do anything... 

"Pamela."

Pamela gasped as she heard her name being called in that familiar voice, tilting her head back to see Dyluck approaching her. Another sob caught in her throat as she lifted herself up on shaking legs, trying her best to walk towards him. Relief washed over her as she felt his arms come around her quivering body and held her there comfortingly, stroking her blue curls for a long moment as she continued to sob into his shoulder.

"Dyluck, you're safe..." she finally managed to say, the words only the faintest whisper. "I was so worried about you... Are you alright?"

She felt his hand clasp around her chin, lifting up her face to look up at him. His touch felt so cold against her skin, almost like frozen ice. His eyes were emotionless, blank as he stared at her for a long moment, saying nothing. His arms tightened around her as she tried to pull away, drawing her securely to him. Her heart throbbed against his chest, her breath catching in her throat. "Where's Purim?" she finally asked. 

"She's not here..." Pamela could sense the danger in his voice, could sense that whoever she was speaking to was not Dyluck. And as she struggled within his grasp, he leaned down toward her, catching her lips in a deep kiss. Pamela let out a small muffled yelp of surprise beneath the kiss as everything around her began to fade, consciousness slipping from her.

"Dy... luck..." She fell over limply in his arms, her body going pale as she whimpered his name.

That girl will be extremely beneficial to me. There is nothing Purim can do when I have the two people that she cares for the most within my grasp... Thanatos grinned to himself, observing the blue-haired girl before him. I will allow you to be with your beloved Dyluck, my dear. I will give you your wish. He looked over at Dyluck bowing to him beside the sleeping girl, licking his lips as he stood up from his thrown and leaned down to eye level with the boy and kissed him.

I will make you mine... The glowing red eyes behind the mask that concealed his face glimmered. Did you predict /_this_/ thread of fate, Mana Tree? Didn't you know that I have the power to control fate as I wish? You truly are a foolish creature. His eyes narrowed as he swiftly moved across the floor to his crystal ball, Dyluck following attentively behind him. He levitated his hand over the crystal for a brief moment, an image beginning to flicker within it at his command. He sat down before it, holding Dyluck close as the boy curled up in his lap.

Such an obedient pet... How I do like you. He stroked the golden head gently before watching the vision he had created within the crystal, gazing three years into the past. 

A large stone palace, soldiers armored in black lining the walls, homes stretching out across the distance -- North Town. Three teenagers beamed excitedly as they dashed through the castle garden, laughing fondly as they chatted with each other. A girl with red hair wrapped her arms around the shoulders of a boy with long purple hair, a green-haired boy standing beside them. Thanatos leaned back in his chair, sneering as the thoughts of the three figures came to him, echoing in his head through telepathy when he touched the glass sphere. 

So that's how it is... His eyes narrowed slyly down upon his new slave. Those three are a lot like you, pet. You, and Pamela, and Purim. Their love for each other will drive their friendship apart and destroy them. And we will be there to watch the show, my pretty. Won't that be fun? The death guardian smiled sadistically. You chose foolish lieutenants, Vandole. Because I will change their fate, you see...

"Pamela!" The girl's clear eyes suddenly flashed open as her name was called, her eyes now a complete match with Dyluck's. She sat up on the floor, looking over at her new master holding Dyluck at the other side of the room. "Purim is coming to see you. Don't keep her waiting."

As the last words of his request reached her, she screamed, feeling her mind slipping from her, everything around her smearing together into nothing. 

"You may act a bit crazy at first, my dear," Thatatos smirked as he watched her slam herself against the ground over and over again, screaming deafeningly. "It's just the effects of first possession. It happens to all of us." The mask gleamed threateningly. "Now go to her. Go see your best friend."

   [1]: mailto:mana@rmci.net



	4. Distant Thunder

Possession Ch. 2 Possession Chapter Two: Distant Thunder By [Amanda Barton][1]

~~~~~

/_"Are you scared?"_/

/_"We're not supposed to get scared..."_/

The voices softly spoke, the image of two hands intertwining flashing through his mind.

/_"And if we both die...?"_/

Vandole looked up from the wine glass he held, gazing around at the soldiers surrounding him. No one spoke, silence enveloping the cold throne room. Vandole grunted, casually dismissing the voices as he took another sip of the crimson wine, letting the sweet taste flow through his mouth. He must have really gotten himself drunk this time. Troopers lined every stone wall, their silver helmets and armor beginning to blend into one another in his vision. He groaned moodily, shifting uneasily in his throne. Nothing seemed to be going right for him lately. The alcohol fazed out each of those problems, helped him forget it all at least for a few moments. Just to take the stress away...

True, it was much to their advantage that the next Mana Knight had drawn the Holy Sword and reawoken each of the ancient monsters and beasts from their slumber. He had been waiting for years to try to revive the Mana Fortress after Serin's death, but somehow it seemed that he hadn't waited long enough. He had killed Serin how many years ago...? Fourteen -- maybe fifteen, but no more than that. If that were the case, then the current Mana Knight was no more than a child!

Vandole smirked. How was it that a mere child had already gained the power from both the Water and Earth Mana Seeds? Not only that, but he also had a Pandoran noblewoman travelling at his side... Not to mention a young sprite... Vandole was sure that all of the sprites had been killed by the savage Spring Beak that roamed wild through the Upper Land. But somehow this one child was able to escape their tragic destiny. The sprites were a part of Mana itself, and as such, had magical powers beyond belief. It would become troublesome for the Mana Knight to possess such power and use it to his advantage. It could mean the foilage of his plans to raise the Mana Fortress, as well as the end of his glorious Empire that he had worked so hard to conquer.

Even with Thanatos waiting for the group of knights in his dwelling at Pandora, it made him nervous. He preferred to have the death guardian at his side for protection. Having a contract with such a companion nearly made him invincible -- eternal. And he had gained everything that he ever desired just as Thanatos had promised him. It made Vandole wonder if the Mana Knight truly could defeat the guardian of death... But Thanatos had sold his heart to the underworld long ago to become that guardian. It wasn't possible to kill a spirit that was already dead. Vandole smiled. In that case, he shouldn't be worried. Thanatos just may be able to take care of the Mana Knight before he became a problem. After all, it /was/ his lieutenants' job to dirty their hands in blood for him.

Yes, that was their duty. Even Fanha, as small and delicate as she may have seemed, allied herself with him to serve that purpose. Of course she wouldn't have if it hadn't been for Sheex, but that didn't matter. Her powers did prove useful and she had a strong will if nothing else. Then again, that strong will made her stubborn and often disobedient. Vandole grunted thoughtfully. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to send her to the Upper Land to check for any other sprites that might have survived, as well as to break the seal of the Wind Seed before the Mana Knight could reach it. Even with an entire fleet of soldiers with her, Fanha might have been an unreliable choice. He shrugged. Nothing he could do about it now but hope for her success. She was a lieutenant after all. She could handle it.

"Sir." Vandole turned to the guard approaching his throne, gesturing for him to continue. "A message has just arrived for you." The soldier held out the ribbon-bound paper with armored hands, bowing his head politely. Vandole took another sip of the wine as he leaned down, taking the message being offered to him. He lazily untied the red ribbon, watching it fall to the floor disinterestedly. It was most likely another update on the Mana Knight's progress. He had kept a close eye on the boy ever since the Holy Sword was drawn.

"What the--" Vandole cut himself off, his eyes widening as he read the words before him. 

/_I, the great leader of the Scorpion Army, have successfully stolen the Mana Seed of Water. If you wish to have it from me, I may just give it up for a hefty price. Let me know if you'd like to do business. --Scorpion_/

He slouched back in his throne, throwing the message off to the side, growling low in his throat. Just great. It was that annoying psycho woman bothering him with her nonsense again. How could someone so pathetic actually manage to steal the Water Seed? Even so, it was something that he couldn't just ignore. Of course he would never make a deal with someone like that, nor was he willing to give up any of his own gold for that matter. Then what was his next option...? Vandole grinned slightly at the soldier below him, an idea hitting him.

"Send Geshtar up to me," he requested. "This may just be amusing..."

~~~~~

Shadows stood against the faint flicker of light given off by the stars, each of them crossing as the two figures lied down, one lying upside-down, the other right-side-up so that they were facing each other. Each were draped in blankets, both of them slightly apart from each other on the expansive floor. Nostalgic cerulean eyes gazed up at the stars through the glass ceiling above, letting out a small sigh as she settled her head against the pillow.

"Dyluck is a nice person, isn't he?" Pamela asked the girl beside her, wrapping the thick blankets more securely about her body. 

"Yes," Purim answered quietly, a soft smile spreading across her lips. "He is a very kind person. You should become friends with him too, Pamela."

"But..." The blue-haired girl shifted uneasily when her friend spoke. Her introverted nature made it hard for her to befriend anyone. Only Purim could claim to have truly known her, to have opened her heart to an extent that could be called friendship. Besides, how could she ever work up the courage to speak to the boy she had admired since the day he appeared in Pandora? Only Purim had that strength. And that strength was what won Dyluck's friendship over all of the other girls in Pandora that swooned over him day by day. "He seems a little lonely somehow..." she continued, changing the subject. "When I look into his eyes I can sense some kind of emptiness there. Like someone who knows the fate of something that will end in ruin..." she whispered, barely even understanding her own words as she spoke.

A long moment of silence stretched betweem them as Purim thought over what Pamela had said. She had also seen that kind of look pass through his eyes. It was as if he knew something she didn't, and no matter how many times she asked him about it, he would never answer. Distancing himself from her the same way her best friend did at times... It pained her that they couldn't bring themselves to talk to her about their problems, that they couldn't confide in her to know their true feelings.

"There are times when I see that kind of look in your eyes too, Pamela," Purim murmured, her eyes narrowing wistfully. 

"Me?" Pamela questioned in a surprised voice.

"Yes."

"I don't know why, but sometimes I feel like something bad is going to happen. Like some unseen force is moving us into play like pawns in a chess game... But no matter how hard we try to fight against it, we can't escape. And finally we'll turn against each other... We'll be torn apart..." Her voice trailed off, eyes closing against the night as she described what she had been feeling for so long. Even if Purim didn't understand it, she was glad to have finally told someone what was on her mind. She would have kept it hidden from anyone else.

"You usually don't say things like that..." Purim began, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry..." Pamela said automatically, turning onto her side to face her friend.

"No, I'm glad," Purim assured her with a smile. "If anything is ever bothering you, I'll always be here for you if you need someone to talk to. I'll help you no matter what. That's the kind of friends I want us to be." She smiled, gracefully reaching across the distance between them, Pamela's hand coming to meet her own. 

"Purim... Dyluck is... I..." The girl fumbled for words, trying to force the words out of her throat, though nothing came out.

"What...?" Purim asked, voice beginning to slur with exhaustion.

"It's nothing..." Pamela replied, voice barely audible as their fingers intertwined, hands clasping together. They each closed their eyes, both of them slowly falling into a light slumber. And as consciousness began to slip from her, Purim thought she heard her friend whisper Dyluck's name in her sleep. 

~~~~~

Purim stopped in her tracks, gasping as the memory faded into an eerie stillness at the back of her mind. She gazed around the desolate village, emotionless eyes meeting her gaze. Villagers wandered aimlessly through Pandora, a cursed silence surrounding them. Each of them were empty without their words, almost as if they didn't exist at all. It certainly wasn't an illness as it was thought to be at the beginning. Elinese's words when they had met her in the Haunted Forest were proof of that. Something else had caused it. Whether it was by magic or an even stroger force she didn't know. But whatever it was, it had nearly all of Pandora within its clutches. And it had Dyluck...

She shook her head, shoving the thought away. 

He's okay! she kept telling herself. Dyluck is strong. He'll be just fine.

"Elinese said something about Purim's boyfriend being around here, right?" Popoei asked as he looked up at Randi questioningly. The Mana Knight nodded in agreement, eyes roaming over the area around them. 

"She said that he was sent to the southern ruins here..." He turned to Purim, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do you know anything about it?"

"A bit," she replied, bringing her mind back into focus. "When the strange happenings first occured here, they noticed that those claimed by the silence would meet in those ruins at night. An old castle is built there, but it's been empty for centuries. No one quite knows why it's there..." Her voice trailed off as she looked in the direction of the ruins, her eyes gleaming in determination. "My guess is that whatever is causing all of this is inside that castle. And I've heard rumors about odd people wearing masks wandering around it..."

"But now that we've received the power of both Undine /and/ Gnome we shouldn't have any trouble fighting it, right?" The little sprite crossed his arms over his chest indignantly. "We'll beat it for sure!"

Purim said nothing, gesturing for them to follow her as she made her way towards the ruins. Even if she didn't know what awaited her there, she had to help Dyluck no matter what. And... there seemed to be something else urging her forward at the back of her mind.

As if fate itself was guiding her.

~~~~~

Geshtar stood before the Emperor, a soldier at each of his sides. Three small steps led up to the platform Vandole's throne was placed upon, the Emperor looking down at him with confident eyes. Vandole never did seem to change over the years. Those too masculine features stared back at him almost intimidatingly, a golden helmet completely covering the hair upon his head. Golden armor gleamed against the dim candlelight from his arms and legs, a cloak draped from his shoulders. And as always he held a wine glass in one hand, sipping at it every now and then as he spoke. 

"Nice to see you, Geshtar." Vandole tilted his head at the boy, eyes locking on his. "Another situation has come up. You must leave here with your fleet to the Water Palace as soon as possible. The Water Seed seems to have been stolen. The Mana Knight will undoubtedly have no trouble retrieving it and will come to return it to Sage Luka. Take her hostage and wait for him, then take the seed and break the seal when he comes. Understand?" He raised a brow.

Geshtar eyed him suspiciously. "And who supposedly managed to steal the Water Seed?"

Vandole scoffed. How dare someone question /_his_/ word! Then again, he shouldn't be surprised. Geshtar was nearly as obstinate as Fanha when it came to carrying out missions, though he didn't have a hot, redheaded attitude to match as she did. Not to mention that females always were more dominant when they wanted to be. How /_did_/ he end up choosing such foolish lieutenants anyway?

"A woman named Scorpion," Vandole replied simply.

"Her again?" Geshtar stifled a chuckle. "You'd honestly send out an entire fleet all the way to the other continent because of /_her_/ word? She's only trying to wedge her way into the Empire." He brushed a lock of green hair away from one of his eyes, turning away. "I for one am not wasting my energy on that woman. Is that all you had to say to me?"

Vandole's fist clenched angrily, nearly crushing the fragile glass within it. He always got his way. /_Always_/. He could make any decision he wished, whether it was foolish or not. And he certainly wasn't about to let his command be denied by one of his own lieutenants. But he had no other choice but to send Geshtar, unless... A smile strecthed across Vandole's lips. Of course there were always other ways around such obstacles.

"You." He turned to one of the troopers standing protectively behind his throne, the guard straightening attentively, awaiting command. "Go wake up Sheex."

The soldier merely stared at him for a moment, mouth gaping open in disbelief. It took a moment for the words to register to him, a protest finally escaping him. "Sir, you can't be serious," he began, gulping nervously. "Can you really use him right now?"

"He isn't dead yet." Vandole's eyes narrowed sternly. "Go wake him up /_now_/."

The guard tensed as he heard the sharp tone in his leader's voice, bowing as he quickly dashed out of the room to follow his order. Geshtar watched him as he exited the large throne room, irritated eyes trailing back up at the Emperor. What could he be thinking?! Sheex couldn't possibly...

"What are you trying to pull?" Geshtar queried, trying to keep his voice steady as he spoke. He wouldn't let the Emperor trick him into doing his will, nor would he be provoked. Vandole may have been the Emperor, but he couldn't order someone to change their mind... could he? At any rate, he wasn't planning on becoming a push-over like all of the other knights. Vandole may have been able to behead them as much as he liked, but Geshtar was too valuable for that. The Emperor couldn't afford to kill him, no matter how headstrong he may be.

"'Pull?'" Vandole repeated in a mocking tone, faking an innocent voice. "I'm only doing what I must to complete this mission as planned." He refilled his wine glass, holding it up ceremoniously for another drink. 

"You can't just--" Geshtar stopped, eyes wandering back to the tall steel door of the throne room as it creaked open. Two more soldiers entered, one on each side of a long platform holding up a plain white matress, sliding it along the smooth floor. The figure atop it stirred slightly, blankets obscuring the details of his body beneath it. Sheex's sleeping face came into view as they moved it closer, taking it past Geshtar to the bottom of the staircase leading to the Emperor's throne.

Vandole smiled down at the barely conscious demon, one perfectly golden eye fluttering open against porcelain skin. His pointed elf ears twitched as his face turned to the side, looking toward the Emperor. His left eye with covered thoroughly in bandages wrapped around his head, the other pupil glazed with exhaustion. Vandole's eyes trailed down over the blankets, stopping on Sheex's arms. They were placed firmly at his sides over the blanket, each of them wrapped in more bandages over pale skin. So even a demon could prove to be as helpless as a wounded animal. Vandole smirked.

"Hello Sheex," he greeted conversationally. "All other lieutenants are unusable at this time. /_You_/ will lead the attack on the Water Palace." The demon stared at him for a brief moment, saying nothing. His ears twitched once more as the words finally cleared in his mind, understanding finally coming back to his senses. Sheex gave a slight indication of a nod, silky purple hair falling over his forehead as he did so.

"Yes sir," he murmured quietly, straining his arms to sit up. The demon closed his one good eye against the pain surging through his wounded body as he moved. He breathed deeply, trying to focus on anything but the growing ache within his limbs. Everything hurt so much... Tears threatened the closed lid as he bit his lip, feeling warm shocks at the back of his throat. He brought one hand to his mouth, stomach churning with nausea as he coughed up blood into the open palm. Fingers trembled, the coppery taste lingering at the tip of his tongue.

"Stop!" Geshtar dashed forward, catching the demon's shoulders as he began to fall, consciousness draining from him. His body cringed in visible pain, muffled groans just barely escaping his throat. Geshtar looked upon him with sympathetic eyes, lying Sheex's head safely against the pillow. He then turned back to his leader with cold eyes, eyes that could have killed if warranted. "I'll go..." he mumbled in defeat, heading back towards the throne room door before he could see Vandole's satisfied expression. If he saw it, he was sure the urge to slap it off of his face would be too strong. That minipulative bastard...

Geshtar closed the door quietly behind himself, punching the nearest wall in frustration once outside. Fingers remained unharmed beneath his armor's steel shell, smashing against stone walls again and again. 

/_"I want to be at your side forever..."_/

Geshtar abruptly ceased his actions as the voice faded from his mind as quickly as it came. Nostaglic eyes drifted to the window of the imperial hall, his gaze stretching over the city below. There really wasn't anything he could do... The breeze drifted through his long green hair, the same voice returning once more. And he sighed.

"Fanha..."

~~~~~

The statue stared at her with dark bronze eyes, the still form nearly seeming to come to life. Purim looked back in wonder, running cautious hands over the bulging arms of the monster. No one in Pandora really knew why it was there, nor how long it had been there. It was as if the beast guarded the castle just ahead, scaring away those that approached it. She remembered the time when she and Pamela had gone there out of curiosity when they were still young children, grasping each other's hands in fear when it appeared that the statue's eyes began to move on their own within the lifeless object. The two of them had run home in tears, vowing never to go near there again.

"Is something wrong, Sis?" Popoei asked cutely, hopping up to get her attention. Purim shook her head absently, taking her hand away to pat the short sprite on the head reassuringly.

"The ruins are just ahead," she informed them as she picked up her pace along the path once more. Randi walked swiftly in time beside her, Popoei hopping along energetically behind them. The Mana Knight glanced over at his female companion a bit worriedly, contemplating on the girl's thoughts. She had been so disappointed to discover that Dyluck wasn't being held captive within Elinese's castle as she had thought. After she had fought so hard to make it there... Despite that, it made him glad however. He knew it was selfish to think such a thing, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing her so soon. He had never had any friends as true to him as Popoei and Purim were. And he wasn't about to lose them as quickly as he had found them. They were friends that truly believed in him. Friends that he would give his life to protect...

"That's it..." Purim said as she slowed to a stop. Randi snapped back into focus, observing the bleak ruins around them. Ghostly figures wandered the silent clearing, their bodies covered by thick robes, faces hidden behind colorful masks. They appeared to be floating above the ground, the dirt below their feet staying completely undisturbed as they moved. Gray walls circled around an expansive castle at the center of the clearing, forming a gate around the black door leading to the inside. Two more masked figures stood before the entrance, completely unmoving as they guarded it. 

"This is spooky..." Popoei remarked under his breath, grabbing onto Randi's pant leg for support. "We're going in there, Bro?"

The Mana Knight nodded in affirmation, brown eyes locked upon his other companion as she stared ahead, shaking her head in denial, hands clasping frightfully over her mouth. Randi followed her gaze, his eyes meeting a pretty girl with curly blue hair, a pink headband holding back the fair locks from her gentle face. She sat upon the lowest step leading up to the castle, arms crossed in her lap as she merely looked back at them.

"Hello, Purim," Pamela finally voiced, slowly standing up to eye level with the other girl. Popoei peeked up at her from behind the young knight with a questioning look, watching the two interestedly. Randi followed suit, wondering just who this other girl was. And how she knew Purim for that matter. Besides, there was... something odd about her eyes. There was an emptiness within those cerulean pupils, something unexplainable. Something dangerous... "I was waiting for you."

"You must get away from here!" Purim said insistently, grasping her friend's hand urgently. "You'll be in danger if you stay here any longer!"

A chill ran up Purim's spine as the other girl giggled childishly, Pamela's hands moving in around hers. Her friend moved in closer, drawing the blonde into a tight embrace. Purim's body tensed, her legs taking an instinctive step back, Pamela following her movement. She resisted the urge to push the other girl away as her friend nuzzled her neck, icy fingers trailing upwards to absently stroke her face. She could smell blood, could taste it in her mouth. Pamela's skin felt so cold. So deathly cold...

"Say, Purim..." Pamela whispered into her ear, leaning more firmly against her. "You're trying to find Dyluck, aren't you?" She laughed as she released her hold on the Mana warrior, backing away from her with a sweet smile. "I'm going on a one-way trip too. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Pamela..." Purim shivered, her eyes quivering fearfully as they locked upon the dullened pupils of the other girl. "What's wrong with you...?" Her fingers trembled as they reached out in welcoming to her friend. "Let's go back now, okay?"

Pamela's expression softened, blue hair cascading over her shoulders as she glided towards Purim's outstretched hand. Her own hand stretched forward as if to take the other, quickly snapping upwards to slap Purim harshly across the cheek. Purim fell back with a gasp, the force of the unexpected strike throwing her off-balance. Randi wrapped strong arms about her, holding her up as the shock subsided, tears forming within Purim's eyes as she reached up to touch her now reddened cheek.

"Leave me alone!" Pamela screamed viciously, a small hiss emitting from her mouth. "Don't talk to me anymore!" She spun around, running hurriedly up the cracked steps, the two guards soundlessly parting for her to pass through.

"Purim, are you all right?" Randi looked down at the girl within his arms, sincere concern flowing through his voice. He shook her slightly. "Purim?" No response. "Is there anything I can do for you? Are you--"

"I'm fine..." Purim finally managed to reply. "Fine..." She slowly moved out of his arms, as if in a daze. She still felt so cold... Why? She shook her head, tossing the thoughts away as she drew out her weapon from the pouch at her side, clasping the metal knuckle around one hand. It felt tight as she clenched her fingers, staring blankly at the ground for a moment. And then she sprung forward, leaping over the short steps towards the two guards. The sharp ends of the weapon passed through them as though they weren't there at all, Purim's body stumbling past them. The two masked figures remained motionless, Purim now behind them.

"Ghosts?!" Popoei burst out, unbelieving. "No way!"

"It would appear that way..." Randi lowered his hand to the sprite's shoulder, keeping the child close at his side as the two of them passed as easily through the guards as Purim had. She fought for breath, trying to calm her heartbeat to a managable level.

That wasn't Pamela! She would never do something like that! /_Never_/! Those eyes weren't hers! she told herself. Something's happened to her... I have to do something quick. Otherwise... 

"We have to hurry," Purim informed them, gazing at her two friends with intense eyes. The other two warriors nodded in agreement as they drew out their own weapons of choice, preparing for yet another series of endless battles.

Nodding to them in thanks, she grabbed blindly for any sort of knob on the door, finding nothing. Her brow knitted in frustration as she threw herself forcefully against it, the door finally wedging open just enough for her to push through. Darkness greeted her once inside, the footsteps of her two friends sounding behind her. Mist encircled them, an eerie feeling washing over each of the warriors as the door closed stiffly behind them. Statues of the same beast just outside lined the path of the main hall, their eyes swaying with each move the warriors made. And it was cold. Unbearably cold... Blood appeared to swallow each wall and object around them, covering everything, pools of it resting beneath their feet.

Purim's eyes adjusted to the fog around them, her feet guiding her forward despite the queasy feeling in her gut. She felt sick, as if she would throw up any moment. The scent of death was everywhere... Voices echoed, pleaded, against the brick walls, spirits begging to cling to life... Fear overtook her.

Pamela... Dyluck... What's happening?

Zombies emerged from the darkness beyond, blood dribbling from their open mouths.

I'm scared...

~~~~~

"You did quite well, my dear," Thanatos purred as he placed a light kiss on the girl's forehead. She grinned contentedly, curling up comofortably in his lap. Dyluck sat at his feet, head pressed firmly against his leg as he slept. The guardian of death laughed softly, reaching down to pet Dyluck's head, his other hand playing absently with Pamela's long curls. "They're falling into our trap quite nicely."

Indeed, that girl was quite amusing and her anguish was so delicious that he could easily become addicted to it. Perhaps not as sweet as Pamela and Dyluck's had been before he claimed them by possession, but it had certainly increased with the two of them within his control. At any rate, she was undoubtedly fun to toy with. How could the Emperor possibly expect him to return to the Empire with such excitement happening? He would have his fun in the Empire when Fanha returned. Yes, when she returned the fun would begin...

Red eyes watched the crystal ball before him, the image of the three Mana warriors fighting their way admirably through his domain appearing within it. "Shall we let her entertain us furthur? I think a little dillusion will work quite nicely..." An airy chuckle. "/_Quite_/ nicely." The eyes flashed a brief moment before he stood, gathering up his two new servants with him. "Shall we go wait for her arrival in the main chamber, my pets?"

~~~~~

"That lazy Emperor is /_so_/ slow! Making a lady wait this long for a reply!" Scorpion pouted endlessly, her twin submissives attentively listening from their place on the floor. She spun around, hands placed indignantly on her hips as she continued to complain, pacing back and forth across their expansive underground ship. "Does he want to do business or doesn't he? I'll need those funds if I ever plan on getting the parts to make an even /_better_/ super robot!"

The twins merely stared at each other in confusion, looking from their boss to each other many times before one spoke.

"Didn't you say that you were above the Empire and didn't need any help from them, Boss...?" one ventured stupidly. Thick black lashes narrowed over dominating eyes as she kicked him over with one foot.

"It's not about that, you brainless idiot! I know what I'm doing!" With that she turned, stomping irritably out of the room, slamming the door to her main chamber forcefully behind her. The other twin leaned toward the other, whispering quietly in his ear.

"I think the boss is trying to get another opportunity to go to North Town. Think she has a crush on one of the lieutenants, ya know--" He cut off abruptly, a large wooden table flying across the room to smack him directly in the side of the head. The other lackey stared at his less-fortunate partner with wide eyes, cringing as their leader's scream echoed through the ship.

"/_I do not_/! Now shut up!"

The door slammed shut once more, her angry face fading. Why was she constantly surrounded by frickin' idiots?! It just wasn't fair when she could be with... A dreamy sigh escaped her lips. She'd find /_some_/ way to see him again, that was for sure, but how? Perhaps the Water Seed wasn't enough, or... She shook her head. It didn't matter. Her effort hadn't been wasted. The seed's power had increased her new creation's power ten-fold. There was no way anyone could beat her now!

~~~~~

/_"Have you ever thought about dying?"_/

/_"No. Have you?"_/ 

/_"Yes... My grandparents told me about the ancient wars and battles... About all the people that died fighting for the sake of our world. But I don't want to die yet. There's so many things that I want to do..."_/

/_"Don't worry. Dyluck and I will be here to protect you. So that you can do all the things you wish to do before you die."_/

/_"What I wish...?"_/

/_"Yes. What do you wish for, Pamela?"_/

Purim's knees buckled beneath her. She fell to the ground, the memory flooding her senses. She could see it, both she and Pamela younger than they were now, sitting beneath a cherry tree. Pamela curled up beside her, the pink petals falling down ceaselessly upon them. The words echoed in her mind.

/_"I wish..."_/

Blood enveloped everything, the crimson drops replacing the once falling petals. They smeared over Pamela's cheek, fell onto her hands. The girl smiled, her stained hands reaching out for Purim, tracing patterns over the blonde's cheek in blood. Her voice lowered to an icy whisper.

/"I wish..."/

"Purim!" Randi reached down, pulling the girl back up onto her feet, causing the vision to shatter around her. "We're almost there! Don't give up yet!" Purim looked up at him dazedly, making a small indication of a nod. She felt faint and ill, the zombies along the way nearly causing her to vomit. Randi and Popoei seemed unfazed, however, the two of them fighting through the deathly spirits with ease.

Randi supported her by the shoulder as they moved onward, Popoei defeating anything within his power ahead. Her vision blurred, everything becoming hazy around her. Colors faded into the mist, everything beginning to go black. And despite it all she could make out the door before them, her hand deleriously reaching out to shove it open. She took a deep breath, breaking away from Randi's hold as she dashed into the room ahead. Faces concealed by masks stared at her from all sides, all of them a complete match with the other. She shook her head, trying to sort everything out into logical images. And her eyes fell upon the two people most dear to her at the top of the dark staircase at the center of the large room. Hurried footsteps came behind her as her hand reached blindly forward as if to touch them. And then her eyes fell upon him. Unknown horror tickled up her spine, red eyes watching her through the bleak mask. And again she felt the blood surrounding her, the cold, the emptiness.

/_Death_/...

"Welcome young Mana Knights," Thanatos greeted, his voice chipped cold like ice, his words piercing their ears as he continued. "Did you have fun playing with my spirits? They get restless from time to time. I thought they might need some new playmates. After all, it wouldn't be pleasant if these two were tossed down there with them, now would it?"

Purim took s timid step forward towards the staircase, Randi and Popoei close at her sides. A lump formed in her throat as she looked up at the frightening mask, a gleaming red light shining through it in place of his eyes. Stringy magenta hair could just barely be seen behind it, the strands worn long to the middle of his back. Robes flowed down to his feet, covering the death guardian's undead body. For a moment Purim even wondered if there /_was_/ a body beneath it. Perhaps only the form of a skeleton as his mask resembled.

"What have you done to them?" she finally managed to say, her voice small and meek. "You're responsible for all the villagers too, aren't you? Return everyone to the way they once were!" She held up her weapon threateningly, startled as the man began to laugh darkly at her.

"You have spirit, girl. It would have been amusing to take you instead of Pamela." Near-transparent hands reached out, pulling the blue-haired girl tightly to his side, holding her in place. Pamela looked up at him adoringly, closing blank eyes as she snuggled against his cloak.

"What are you doing to her?! You can't--" Her voice cut off as Randi grasped her arm, pulling her back away.

"Be careful," he murmured into her ear, silencing her protests. "Don't do anything careless... I can sense strong energies surrounding him..." Purim softened, ceasing to struggle against him, pretty eyes falling back upon Thanatos.

"Don't get the wrong idea," he chuckled once her attention was back on him. His calm, monotone nature never faltered as Dyluck glided to his other side, wrapping arms about his neck, golden head resting against his chest. "This one entertains me far more than she ever could. I'm going to make them my best friends too." The mask appeared to change, the lines contorting into a cruel smile. "Try to take them from me if you can, Mana Knights. Amuse me."

"We're not toys!" Purim screamed back, tearing away from Randi's hold on her arm, the other two warriors following her frantically up the long staircase. The death guardian's laugh echoed as he stepped back on the platform, the floor opening there to reveal a dark pit beneath their footing. Purim gasped as her fingers fumbled for the edge, just barely hanging on by one arm. She bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes as she heard Randi and Popoei fall in after her, their cries lost down below.

"Popoei! Randi!" Her body wrenched with a forceful sob, nearly causing her to lose her hold. Visions flashed through her mind one by one, an endless parade flitting through her brain. Swords clashed, blood poured from wounds, a cruel laugh... and a figure falling ceaselessly downwards... She choked in pain, pushing the images away, her hold slipping inch by inch.

Her two friends came forward, careless eyes looking down at her as she called out to them desperately, pleading helplessly.

"Pamela! Dyluck! Help me!"

Fingers slid, darkness clouding her vision.

"Help me!"

~~~~~

Geshtar sighed as he led his troopers towards their destination, his muscles aching in exhaustion. That fucking bastard just /had/ to do this to him. But what other choice did he have? Thanatos and Fanha were already occupied with their own missions, and Sheex... Sheex couldn't possibly handle anything in his condition. How could Vandole even consider such a thing? Sheex could barely move, let alone stop the Mana Knight. It was all the Mana Knight's fault he was hurt after all...

He'd get him back for that.

Even so, he wondered how Fanha was fairing. She had been about as enthusiastic about travelling to the Upper Land as he had been about going to the Water Palace. She had left quite some time ago, the imperial castle strangely quiet without her around. Too quiet for Geshtar's liking. She didn't even know about Sheex's condition yet... And though he knew it was wrong to keep such knowledge from her, he couldn't bring himself to send a message to her. She would probably return immediately if he did, leaving her job undone, which would aggitate the Emperor even further. She would worry too much. Far too much...

He trudged onward through the water leading up the Water Palace staircase, waterfalls flowing from both sides of the large bulding. Finally they had made it. The Mana Knight would not be forgiven, no matter what the cost.

~~~~~

Wistful eyes gazed through the waters as the soldiers made their way carefully over the slick steps. Undine lowered the vision the sea had given her sadly. There wasn't anything she could do to protect Luka now. Only the Mana Knight could do that. And at that very moment he was heading straight into Thanatos' clutches. Crystal eyes closed, her tears lost within the water surrounding her.

Luna was right after all... There really isn't anything we can do... to change Mana's fate...

~~~~~

The young boy thrust open the door to the cathedral hall, long green hair flowing behind him as he ran towards the figure on the floor. Sheex sat there, his golden eyes alight with fear, mouth agape as he simply stared at the statue of the goddess before him. Stone eyes gazed back at him, almost as if in sympathy as the boy shivered and cowered before it. As Geshtar drew nearer he could sense the bleakness in the other child's expression. His eyes were empty, emotionless, void. As if he was in another world that was unreachable now. Some place that he could not go to...

"Sheex, what's the matter?" Geshtar asked as he knelt down beside the demon boy. Sheex merely cringed as he heard his friend's words, drawing his red cloak more tightly about himself as he began to shiver again, this time more intensely, teeth chattering. He held up trembling hands, looking down at his own palms in silence.

"Blood... There's blood all over me... I can't get it off... No matter how many times I try to wash it off, it doesn't help... It's still there..." he whispered, voice soft as he spoke.

"What blood?" Geshtar asked in a confused voice. "I don't see any."

"You must be able to see it! It's all over!" Sheex let out a frightening scream, drawing up quivering hands to cover his ears. "Make it go away! Please take it all away! I can't take it anymore!"

Help me...

"There's no blood, Sheex!" Geshtar cried out in denial, grasping the other boy in a frantic embrace, burying his face in Sheex's neck as he began to cry, as if in complete understanding of the other. "You're hallucinating! There's no blood! So please stop..."

Shaking hands intertwined.

"/_Please_/!"

~~~~~

Sheex moaned in his sleep, tossing beneath the bedcovers. His breath finally slowed into a steady rhythm, a tear tricking down from his one uncovered eye. Vandole smiled as he stroked Sheek's smooth cheek, his grin widening.

"Dream, my demon," he told the sleeping figure as if he were awake. "Dream of the future of our great Empire. And when you awake... Tell me the fate of the Mana Knight." A smirk crept across his features as he turned away, making his way back towards the entrance of the infirmary. And just as he reached for the doorknob, Sheex's barely audible whisper reached his ears.

"Geshtar..."

~~~~~

Pandora's lake flowed quietly over small stones, the village held together over it with several small bridges built throughout the city. The sound nearly lulled Purim to sleep from her place at the palace garden, sleepily watching clouds billow across the pure blue sky. A gentle breeze whispered through her golden hair, ruffling the lovely white dress she wore. She sat up on the grass, watching as Dyluck came toward her, wearing his usual white and blue knight's uniform. She beamed at him as she stood up, looking over the vast variety of flowers surrounding them.

She giggled quietly as she bent down, carefully breaking the stem of a single white rose. Not one thorn pricked her as she twirled it admiringly between her gloved fingers, smiling pleasantly.

"White roses are so beautiful," Purim marveled, holding the delicate flower to her nose. Dyluck smiled at her fondly, taking her other hand securely in his. Lovely cerulean eyes looked up at him, seeming lost within the depths of his pupils. He pulled her into an embrace, pressing her firmly against him. She closed her eyes. I want to be able to stay this way forever... Lips gently brushed against hers. Just like this... The rose fell to the ground as her hands wrapped around him, gently touching his back. A soft, tickling feeling met her fingertips. She gasped, looking up at the objects spread from Dyluck's back. /_Angel wings_/!

She giggled happily, their lips meeting once more as their hands twined together. I... She opened her eyes for a brief moment, their gaze drifting to the pond below them. Her mouth gaped open as she saw the reflection therein. There was Pamela, hugging Dyluck the same way that she was now, their bodies a complete match with each other, the other set of figures dressed all in black. Love... Dyluck held her sweetly, a pair of black demon wings strecthing from his back. Pamela's clear eyes opened, seeming to look up at her with a smirk, the reflection moving as he held her up in his arms, the two of them kissing. You...

"Pamela!" The scream escaped Purim's lips in panic as she spun back to Dyluck. The boy opened now emotionless eyes, a cruel smile spreading across his features. His hold tightened forcefully about her wrists, sending shocks of pain up her arms. "Dyluck, stop!" She struggled and writhed, feeling the blood trailing from her wrists. Her eyes squinched shut against it, her teeth clenching. A sharp pain shot through her breast. Eyes shot open, a frantic scream escaping her lips. The white dress was stained through with her own crimson blood, Dyluck's hand buried within her chest. "/_NO_/!"

He held up her heart with bloodied hands, crushing it within his grasp.

"/_NO_/!"

~~~~~

"Purim, wake up!"

Voices brushed at the edge of her mind, just barely escaping her. She forced her eyes open just slightly, her entire body numb and senseless. Everything around her smeared into nothing, her sight useless in her condition. Her limbs throbbed as a small twinge of feeling revived in her shoulders, her body being shaken by another. She could feel something wet against her face. Tears? Or blood? Or both...?

"Randi...?" Her voice slurred groggily, almost incomprehensibly.

"It's me. Everything's okay now. Jema is here. He'll help us. Just hang on for awhile longer." A warm hand caressed her cheek, her skin icy beneath his touch. She tried to move to no avail, staying motionless in his arms.

"Dyluck and Pamela...?" she was finally able to gasp out, consciousness slipping from her once more.

"He took them away..."

Endless darkness spun around her, devoured her.

"They're gone..."

~~~~~

Troopers watched dispassionately as the sage struggled against their assault, the now released monsters freely roaming through the palace's expansive waters. She shook her head defiantly, writhing beneath their strong fingers as they tied tight knots of rope about her wrists. Geshtar watched as they bound her with little interest, his attention focusing on the empty platform where the seed normally sat. For once Vandole had judged the truth of someone's words correctly. Either that or it was his own dumb luck. That lousy drunk had no /_real_/ sense of strategy after all.

"You can't do this!" Luka persisted, crying out in pain as one of the troopers punched her in the stomach. She fell limp in their arms, her body too weak to fight back any longer. She shook her head in dismay, sea blue hair cascading around her young face. "You must stop..."

"You've already called for him, haven't you?" Geshtar turned back to her, one steel-gloved hand cupping her chin to make her look up at him. "Try to send out any other telepathic warnings and it will be the end of you, Sage. I suggest you be a good girl and wait for your hero quietly."

Mistress Undine... Please save me... Her lips quivered in fear yet no words came out, her body frozen in place. When she devoted her powers to Randi, her seal on this palace was destroyed... I never imagined the Empire would come this far... But how could they have known that the seed was stolen...? I don't understand...

"Why is the Empire doing this?" she demanded, helpless tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't you care about what happens to Mana?!"

Geshtar smirked at her, releasing his hold around her face. He drew back casually, intense eyes locking on hers.

"There is something much more important than Mana."

The sage gasped, eyes widening. "What is it? What is it that is so important?" No reply answered her queries. Only the sound of the lonely waters drifting over marble palace floors, her tears falling down within their depths. There was nothing she could do now...

Randi...

/_"There is something much more important than Mana."_/

Please save our world...

~~~~~

Haven't you realized it yet, Luka? There isn't anything we can do to save Mana now. Our powers mean nothing against fate. And if fate wishes for our destruction, than so be it. Not even the Goddess herself can fight it, and neither can we.

The moon glowed eerily through the glass window, prisms of light dancing across the slumbering demon's face. Transulent hands shone with light, reaching out to him. One golden eye fluttered open, squinting against it. It faded back into dark as if never there, a shadow dancing mischeviously across the ominous moon hanging in the sky. The demon sat up, a tear whispering down his cheek.

/_"Love can choose a sad result of many possible futures. Those who wish for love will only destory themselves..."_/

Tears burned.

There is nothing we can do.

   [1]: mailto:mana@rmci.net



	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Hello everyone! Well, anyone who has read this can probably tell that it hasn't been  
updated for a /long/ time. This is due to a number of things. One being that I have   
so many other projects going, and another being that I actually had finished chapter  
three, and my computer deleted it on me. After that, I haven't been able to kick  
myself back into writing it. I'll probably be quitting this story for good, but don't  
quote me on that. I'll try to get this back someday, but not anytime soon. Sorry!  
  
Also, for further updates on this story or my other fanfiction stories, please visit  
my website at http://www.geocities.com/fairy_mana 


End file.
